My version season one
by anywbshowlover
Summary: the sequel to our prayers are answersed
1. Default Chapter

One Year Later

Description; Clark just started high school.

Disclaimer: I only own Jonathan Jr, Joshua who are twins and Lara. The rest are own by Smallville and Superman Inc.

Character: Jonathan, Joshua, Clark, Lara, Jonathan, and Martha

Chapter One

Pilot

Martha could hardly believe that it was Clark's first day high school. Her babies are all grow up fast. She shout up to Clark Kent you going to the bus. Boys you better get move on.

We down second mom Joshua says to his Mother. As Jon bang bedroom door came on Clark, you going to miss you bus.

Clark hears his little baby sister crying. So, before heading down to the kitchen that he would go in check in Lara. He pick her up asked her who I am. As he walks down step with Lara leading to the kitchen, she says "Clark."

Martha heard Lara says Clark name as they enter the kitchen. Then door opens and she Jonathan came inside from work outside. Get glass Clark please. By way I have class to night whatever do you do no not order pizza.

"Morning sleepyhead," said Jonathan to oldest boy. What is it Clark you have something to show me. How are my wife and little princess doing this morning?

There couple spot open on the football team. I need you sign this permission ship that say states that can play football. I try out for the team.

We have talked about this before and told no.

Fine, I just do not won't go though high school being totally loser. He heads outs to catch the bus. He looks up to see that bus as rode away.

§§§§§

I cannot believe you would bet against your own confidant.

Fact if Clark was any slower he would be extinct.

Do you hear that?

§§§

Chloe and Pete are walking up the step towards Smallville High. Pete asked her if anyone as asked to homecoming yet. Maybe if nothing pan out with you know who, maybe –

Chloe turns around and looks at him. Listen Pete, do mind taking from the soap opera in head for moment? I have you a hundred times. I'm not interest in Clark.

As she way from Pete, he said, "your vehement denial has as duly noted."

Whew!

Hey, maybe we go together to dance as friend.

As Pete and Chloe, enter the front gate of school. Clark appears out nowhere.

Wha -- uh, Didn't You Just – Weren't You -- Chloe asked Clark.

I took a short cut Clark response.

Through what, a black hole?

§§§

Clark is hit by car and saves the driver.

Clark are you ok. Jonathan asked Clark.

The next day Clark sees truck and really wants to keep it. He asks his mom

whose new truck that is.

Yours

Who from

Lex Luthor

Where are the keys?

Your father has keys.

Mom the Lara is hungry. Joshua says from inside the house.

Thanks Joshua.

You can't keep it Clark.

Why not? I saved the guy life.

But it normal.

Clark that says to his dad this normal has he turns the chippers on. As put his arm in the machine and says this, is this normal? I didn't go dive go in after the car, it hit at 60 mile an hours.

After Jon yanks Clark arm out of the machine and Clark went up the stairs. Jon turns that just Martha walked back outside from feeding their youngest. Martha, Jon you should tell him the truth.

§§§

Jonathan walks up the steps leading into Clark loft it time son.

He turns and question it's time for what?

The truth Jon looks over and tells him. I want you to a look at something. I think it from your real parents.

He asked what it says?

Jon tried decoded it for years but he has not been able to.

You telling me stashed my spaceship is in the attic.

Actually it in the It's storm cellar. Clark this now you come into our world on day of the meteor shower.

He back from the ship this is a joke right. He turns around and asks his father why he didn't tell him about the ship before.

We want to protect you.

Protect me from what? You should tell me. As Clark, super speed out storm cellar end up in a graveyard.

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later

Description; Clark just started high school.

Disclaimer: I only own Jonathan Jr, Joshua who are twins and Lara. The rest are own by Smallville and Superman Inc.

Character: Jonathan, Joshua, Clark, Lara, Jonathan, and Martha

* * *

Chapter Two

Metamorphosis

Martha was cooking dinner when Jonathan came in from being in the storm cellar. How did thing go with telling Clark.

He ran out of the storm cellar. He asked me why I didn't tell him the ship. I shout his name I trying to back in there. He was not too happy Martha. "Where others kids beautiful," he says.

Lara is a sleep. Joshua is watching TV and Jonathan is upstairs doing homework. Martha sees the handle on the door move and Clark walks in. Then, Martha hears loud thud come from the boys bedroom.

The three of them rush in the room. Clark put is hand against his brother forehead. Sure enough, Jonathan had a fever.

The next day Clark was came out of school Whitney and bunch of his friends ambushed Clark. At first, Clark thought it was Chloe. Chloe, just leave me alone alright. To his surprise it was Whitney and his friends.

Congratulations, Clark. You happy you're this year scarecrow.

Don't mess with me tell Whitney push is him away.

Bring it on Clark.

Has Clark about hit Whitney he fall to the ground. One of football players throw him behind the truck. When they arrived to where they wanted to tried Clark up.

Lex came along on untie him. He affords to get Clark a doctor.

§§§

As he walks the phone rings. He picks up phone.

Is Jonathan Kent parents there?

No, think their out at game.

Who are you then?

I am his older brother Clark.

I am his teacher I am calling to let you that Jonathan been getting in fights. Also, not hand in his math homework.

Thanks for tell me.

As soon after Clark hang up the phone his parent enter the house. He looks at Jonathan as greets his parents. Hey, mom and dad Jonathan's teacher called. He hears Lara call out his name and he lift her out of the stroller.

While Clark was talking to his parents, Lara looks at Jon and says dada.

Jon could not believe ears when heard Lara call him dada first time.

¶¶¶¶¶

After Clark talks to parents about his brother Jonathan, he goes up fortress of solitude in barn. In addition, that where he sees Lana enter her house.

Lana goes into her and find gift on bed.

Greg Arkin was looking at Lana through his camera. He was watching her open the gift.

As his mom leave the she him the she going to call Military acamady.

§§§

Everyone is getting ready for the farm market in Kent house. Except one person who is still fast a sleep.

Martha: Clark, We leaving for farmers' market in 15 minutes, and you haven't any chores done yet.

Ok mom I will be down a minute.

At farmers market

Hey, Joshua can hand me nail Clark ask.

"Here the nail for sign" says Joshua.

Hey, Lana and Whitney, says little Jon

Hi, Jon they says back.

All hail the Homecoming king and queen.

Clark looks at Lana and Whitney

"Hey, Clark I didn't see at the dance last" Lana says.

Oh, I was…

I was a little tied up.

Lana looks at Whitney

Hey, Congratulations. That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen defense that good since _I played._

Clark was little confused.

Thanks You. Mr. Kent.

I'm going to get the rest of the boxes out the truck.

You have to give me the necklace back

Aren't they beautiful.

Greg scares Lana

Greg. I didn't recognize you with out the glasses.

Where is boyfriend Lana asked Greg. Lana did you know the average butterfly live eight hours at time.

The fast, die young they're the rock stars of the insect world. He is helping Clark Kent getting boxes out of Kent's truck.

Hey, Lana I was wondering if you help me with my lit paper.

Nathaniel West assignment give you brain freeze?

Yeah, It's kicking my ass.

Sure, Okay.

Great. How does my house sound after school tomorrow suggest Greg to Lana?

It may be easier if we meet at library.

Than it's a date.

Sorry, Greg I have to go.

What did he wanted Lana questioned Whitney? As tells her that her aunt's looking for her. He place his hand Greg's shoulder and said hey bug boy please do me a favor and stopped tailing my girlfriend.

Why, Whitney are you afraid a little competition.

Whitney turns around and says we're not any competition, Greg, but I find out been leaving in my girlfriend bedroom, you'll know about it. Get Greg or else. He heads to his truck.

Joshua and Jonathan we going home, their mom yell to them as put she Lara car seat.

Ok, mom we ready to go home.

Jonathan was looking out the window. He taps Clark on the shoulder says isn't that Whitney's truck.

Yes, it is turn back around and then looks at his dad. He tells him to pull over. Clark pulls Whitney out the truck before explodes.

Martha gasps at the sight of Clark surrounds around by flames. Boys stay in truck she tell them.

Back at the farm

Dad is Whitney going to be all right. I think I scared mom and the boys.

Whitney's is going fine. He has couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing to serious.

He asked if Whitney would remember anything?

His father responds no all he remembers is that something hit his truck, and than woke up in ambulance.

You need to talk to mom, Joshua, and Jonathan I think I freak them out this time.

He looks at and tells him that he made them every proud.

Dad, something else happen this morning when woke up.

Like what?

I sort of was floating.

Floating?

Right when I woke up I crashed. With a concern, tone in his voice asks his father what is happen to him.

Clark son I honestly don't know. As soon as you start breaking the law of gravity, we're definitely in uncharted territory.

I wish this just stop.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

One Year Later

Description; Clark just started high school.

Disclaimer: I only own Jonathan Jr, Joshua who are twins and Lara. The rest are own by Smallville and Superman Inc.

Character: Jonathan, Joshua, Clark, Lara, Jonathan, and Martha

Chapter three

Metamorphosis part 2 and Hothead

Look, Clark I am father and I am suppose to have the answers, and it kills me that I don't. But, look, gotta have confidence that we'll figure this one out together.

Clark up at his dad I do, but this happen to me, and I am petrified.

Clark walks in the house and hears the twins fighting and Lara crying. Mom and dad I need little help. He shouts for parents.

He started Jonathan shouted.

No, he did. I was just television when started bugging me. He started saying you and mom love Lara, Clark, and I more then him.

Clark went up Lara room to see what she wants. He picks up his little sister and said "princess what it is."

Down stairs, Jon and Martha are sitting on couch. Sit here son, Jon said to Jonathan. Why do think we love you sister and brothers more then you. Son you are my heart and soul. I love you Jonathan Michael Kent.

At the Luthor mansion, Lex is admiring the necklace. Lex sit down at his desk when he puts the necklace in a box.

¶¶¶

Your form's good but, his gait his off. You may to check his shoes.

Lana looks at Lex where in the world did you come and who are you?

Lex Luthor I am a friend of your aunt's.

You nearly scared me sneaking up that, you're fortunate you didn't get kicked.

You must be Lana. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

As she trying up the horse, she tell Lex that all ready meet.

They keep talking for a while. Lex asks Lana why wearing the necklace from picture in moral.

She tell him that she lent to Whitney and that he lost it. She is just glad that Clark was there to save him. She think Lex as lots opinions about she with.

Lex asks Lana while nurse Whitney back to health where was before the game on Saturday.

He was with me.

Are you sure? Tell you aunt I stop by.

Greg Arkin mom enters their house and hot in the house.

Greg! Greg! Mrs. Arkin shouted. I have had – she says has she entered Greg bedroom. The bed and wall are cover in all webbing. She ask what got into him.

He tells her that he has about 2 million years of intelligence and instinct.

His mom told that he got to stop this. Stop this right now.

I can't see, it's too late. Nature already taken it's course. First I'll eat… then I'll molt… and then finally I'll mate.

You need help.

He slams his hand on the wall as tells mom what the pharaoh spider does to its mother. And, how it's a fascinating creature. See, after it hatches… It kills its mother.

Aah!

¶¶¶

Clark is sitting in Lex office waiting for him come. He brought along his sister Lara.

As Lex enters the office he asks Clark who the little angel with you.

Hi, Lex this sweet little angel here with me is my sister Lara.

Save anymore lives on your way over? You keep it up, and you can a career it out it of.

As Clark stands up from the seat with Lara in his arms to tell Lex that was he as there to produce off. He is apologizining for his parents to Lex.

Lex says to him aw when push comes to shove, I would have armed-wrestled them for it. Planning an invasion? His father giving him a castle looking thing when he was 9.

Cool gift tells him shift Lara in one to another.

Wasn't a gift. It was a strategy tool. She is a little fussy isn't she? My father equates business with war.

Yeah she is missing her nap I better go.

Ok then bye. Before you go I something for you Clark.

At the school the next day after, Clark gets the box from Lex. Lana walks up to her boyfriend's locker to ask him where he was before the game Saturday.

He lets out a sigh and says to Lana can we talk about this later.

Whitney it's just a simple question.

Ok, Lana I was warming up.

Are telling me the truth then that you didn't grab Clark and tie him up in a field.

It was just a prank.

Before, storming away mad from Whitney's locker Lana asked him for the necklace back because he lost it.

§§§

On the Kent farm Clark, lean against the fence. When little Jonathan come walking by him an asked what was in the lead box, that Lex gave to him?

It's Lana's necklace. You want to see it?

Yes, I do Clark. Why do you have Lana necklace.

You got to promise me that mom or dad all right.

I promise Clark that I won't let mom or dad know.

Ok, here goes nothing, Remember night homecoming game how I wasn't with guys.

Yeah, Clark what happen.

Chloe decide to show me this she calls the wall of weird. When Whitney first sneak up I thought it was Chloe.

Why were you mad at Chloe anyway? Its not like she an a-lien.

How did you know that

The photo album mom and dad kept of you when you were young. There is newspaper article about a meteor shower that hit here 1989. Nine after month, mom and dad you adopt right.

Yes, I guess so. I don't know really remember I as young. All I remember is mom and dad telling me that my first words were Lara and mom.

Is that reason why mom and dad decided to name our little sister Lara?

Yes, it is the reason they name her Lara and now to back why I have the necklace. See when I thought it was Chloe and told her to knock off. I turned round and that's when I notices its Whitney.

Yeah, what happens next Clark?

He grabbed and stripped down to my boxer. In addition, he tried me up with Lana necklace.

How did get down from the stake.

He tells Jonathan that Lex Luthor untied him. He open the box shows Jonathan the necklace and his veins starts popping out. He quickly shuts the box. After, he close his hand turn back normal.

Clark, Lana is waiting for you the loft their mom says to him. As she sees Jonathan, Clark, walk towards the house.

Cut to the loft.

He looks up at the loft window and sees Lana. Hey, what bring you here Lana.

I was waiting for you. You that necklace I wear all the time.

Yes

Will Whitney lost it. I did not know you were to astronomy.

I am sorry to hear that. That's a hobby. Well we live mile away from one another this whole all time and never come over.

You are problem wondering why I am here then now.

Yes, not that I would enjoy the company, but yes, I was.

I heard about what Whitney did to you and, wanted to see how you were. That's all.

I am ok Lana. It's not you fault. Just for get about it.

Who told you?

Lex Luthor? Drop some breadcrumbs and I picked them up and followed the trail. I'm glad did, Clark.

Lex is certainly one of kind. He asked Lana what she going to about the necklace and Whitney.

I'm not sure I thought I know Whitney. I wonder what else I've been to in blind my life. No, its made by the fragment of meteor that killed my parents. Nell had made for me the day she officially adopted me. I'm glad your, Clark.

Hey dad need hand.

That is best idea that heard all night. By the way what Lana want. Clark! Clark! Son are you ok. He asked him as he midway point of the loft.

Dad there is someone in the rafters. Dad! Oh, it was nothing.

Jonathan shines a flashlight up in the rafters that when something jumps down. Whatever it was scare Jon and he fell over the railing.

What the hell just happened?

¶¶

I never saw anybody move like that.

Do you good at his face. Martha asked Jonathan while, she holding Lara in her arms.

It come right off the ceiling at me.

It was almost if he – wasn't entirely human? Mom, I saw his face. I think it was Greg Arkin.

Here Martha gave me Lara for a while.

I haven't heard that name in long time. You and Pete used hanged out with him in grade school.

Why would he want to hurt you?

I don't know.

Are you still friends.

I pass him in the hall on occasion, but people change.

Remember how his mother kept him on a short leash. But, I can't believe he hurt a fly.

Shh Lara daddy is here.

Maybe because he was collection them and every other bug he could get his hands on. Here dad give me Lara maybe she just want to say goodnight to her big brother.

As Jon hand Lara to Clark, he notices her started to seize. Clark, kids just jump off the ceiling and attack people.

How explain that? What is happen to Lara, Dad.

I didn't know. Martha go inside in get phone please. Son, I think your sister is having a seizure.

Is she going to be all right dad.

I hope so Clark.

Martha comes backs with the phone and asks her what happen to Lara.

She had a seizure. That seems kind of out there

This is coming from a man who is hiding a spaceship in his storm cellar for the past 12 years. Is, my baby ok Jonathan.

Martha call the hospital to what we should do. It's not that I don't to believe, son. I'm just -- I'm having trouble getting my head around this one.

Dad, do you ever wonder why all these odd things happen in Smallville.

Clark, every town has its share of tall tales.

Expect here they're all true. Chloe show me this wall. It had newspaper articles covering it that she collected about the weird stuff that happened in Smallville since meteor shower. Dad it's all my fault.

No, it's not Clark none blame you.

Whitney is face down in the hay because Greg throws him. He hears Kent call Lana's name aloud. He walks of the stable and tells Clark that's Greg get Lana.

Clark asked were their head off to.

He ran off to the woods with Lana.

Great, I think I know where he went. Whitney offer to take Clark there but, instead he super sped there.

When Clark got up to Greg tree house he saw Lana all coved with webbing.

Greg told Clark to get away from Lana.

I know what happen to you.

Clark I feel that have been freed.

Greg, you're slave to you're instincts

Greg lives by his own rules. Now its time for him to mate, that is why Lana is all covered up.

In the foundry Clark and Greg fighting and Greg made comment how Clark. How

Clark still gets in the foundry liked he used to as kid. He calls outs Clark name but no response.

§§§

Meanwhile back in the tree house Whitney sees Lana covered in webbing , so he uncovering her.

By the time Clark gets back to Lana. Whitney as all ready get her safely from down the tree house. He is all disappointed because he want save Lana. He walks up to her to return the necklace.

Hey, Kent! I saw your arm out there. Technique is lousy, but you got a lot of power

Thanks.

Then why are not our team?

My dad needs on the farm.

Our school needs you on the field. We get big game Friday, we're short players.

Look, I know your dad would understand.

My dad is kind of stubborn.

Jonathan Kent was one of the best Athletes I ever coached. . . A lot god – given talent, it's in your genes. Kent.

Actually, I am adopted.

The family was sitting down enjoying dinner. When Clark told his family that the football coach come up to him an asks him to play in next game.

Joshua says that's great news Clark.

Excuse us Martha tells them. Jon, the coach did asked him play in the game. We should let him play Jon.

Jon calls Clark into the Living room son; we are you going to let you play in the game this time.

Thanks mom and dad for letting me play. Can I be the one to tell the twins please, that I am going to be playing football?

At the game whole family was cheering on Clark. However, something was not right. Martha looks at Jonathan and says, "Didn't we give Clark permission to play Jon."

Meanwhile down on the field the team was down by a field goal. Hey, Jonathan you rules no parents are allow on the sidelines.

Hey, coach were is my son.

I guess he does have want it takes.

Jon turns around and tells Chloe to look around the school.

Meanwhile Clark is in the sauna barely breathing. When his dad get there to him out, Jon ask Clark are you all right son.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

One Year Later

Description; Clark just started high school.

Disclaimer: I only own Jonathan Jr, Joshua who are twins and Lara. The rest are own by Smallville and Superman Inc.

Character: Jonathan, Joshua, Clark, Lara, Jonathan, and Martha

Chapter Four

X – Ray

One day Clark was in gym class when his head to hurt. He and Pete were climb the ropes in climb when all sudden he felt his eyes start to burn. Then he fell from the rope.

The whole class gathers around Clark to see if he was all right.

Hey, Kent are you ok the asked him.

I think should go home coach.

On his home from school, Clark gets shove into store showcase by his friend Lex Luthor. Which, he though was strange because when he saw the skeleton it was not normal. In plus Lex was in Metropolis. I noticed skeleton looked like Tina Greer.

The next morning whole family was eating breakfast while Martha was reading headline that Lex Luthor robbed over $100,000.

Lex asks if he can come in. He tells them not to worry he is not packing heat.

Lex, I like you to meet our twin boys Jonathan and Joshua.

Hey, boys nice to meet you two and you look mom and dad.

At the end of scene, Tina takes Martha keys. Tina tries to run over Martha by personate Clark and she starts yelling for Clark.

That poor girl was born with a soft bone disease. The doctors would not believe to first grade.

She did get better right around her the third birthday.

It's right after the meteor shower wasn't it?

Yeah, Clark it was.

Jonathan ran down the stairs excuse mom and dad Lara is crying.

We right there son.

Clark, what do you think Tina's doing?

I don't know.

Lara wanted to see her big brother.

He leaves school early after he sees the money bank robbery Tina locker. Clark walks in the barn where his parents doing chores.

"Clark what are you doing home so early."

Son anymore vision problems?

"No, I control – them sort of. I concentrated and it worked. "

That's great.

What did you concentrated on?

Tina Greer locker.

What did you see?

I saw Money from the bank robbery.

After, dinner Clark was hanging up in his loft when Lana stops by to asks, "Clark if he heard about Tina and what he is doing with his bank."

"I was how much change I have inside here."

"Do you hear about Tina."

"Just what you is a bank robbing roommate."

Tina throws Clark the loft after she turns back from being Lana.

Lana went to parent's gravestone to tell her mom how she feels. Sees Whitney walk up toher and starts sayingmean stuff to Lana about her parents.

After, Clark saves Lana from Tina, Lana goes over and thanks Clark.

His little brother Joshua who broke his arm said, "You like her, don't you."

To Be Continue


End file.
